Traditional snowboards are made from non-tunable structural material, with a controlling edge being provided by adhering a narrow, fixed-width band of metal along the sides of the snowboard. Thus only a very limited amount of tunability is provided, and the shape of the snowboard is fixed in the manufacturing process. No user reshapability is provided, nor is machine reshapability provided. In addition, the base must be waxed and sanded to provide a proper surface for sliding on the snow.